Boba Fett Vs Captain Phasma
Their job was to stand there, not say much, and look cool. One became popular. The other fell into shadows. Intro (Battle of the Heroes, 0:00-0:47) The Crystalline planet Mygeeto, with rocky terrain complimented by futuristic buildings and bridges crossing the cliffs. There is also a light snowfall in the air. A large battle is taking place between the First Order and the Resistance, both in the air and on the ground. Boba Fett is walking to the Slave I, parked on the end of a bridge, carrying a briefcase. Two resistance soldiers run at him, but he downs them in one shot. Two stormtroopers, who had been covering against the soldiers, come out. CN-F0DR: Mister Fett, we’ve... He shoots them both as well. Slave I’s bridge opens, and he prepares to board, when Captain Phasma appears on the bridge behind him. Phasma: You have not yet been authorized to leave, bounty hunter. Fett: My contract is done, and I’ve received my pay. Phasma: You were hired to track down and eliminate the resistance pilot Po Dameron. Have you succeeded? Fett: No. No son of Solo is going to boss me around. Phasma: You were snooping. She cocks her rifle. Phasma: Abandon your vessel. That is an order. Boba Fett pats his gun. Announcer: EARN YOUR LEGACY! READY! FI... Who are you cheering for? Boba Fett! Phasma! Draw! (Abrupt silence) Fett blasts Phasma's head off, and her body falls off the bridge and into a trash compactor. K.O!!! Wait, What? (Halcyon Days, 0:05-0:17) ???: TRAITOR!!! Announcer: Here comes a new challenger! Boba Fett looks up to see a stormtrooper with a shock baton leap over him and onto the bridge. He executes a series of sick spins before gesturing at Fett. Announcer: Yours is the power of the fandom! Ready! THE REAL FIGHT!!! Who are you cheering for? Boba Fett! Nines! Draw! (Halcyon Days, 0:18-0:44) 60 Boba fires at TR-8R, who deflects the shots by spinning his baton. Boba switches tactics by shooting his wrist-grapple at TR-8R, wrapping it around his arm, but the loyal one, with a mighty pull, brings Fett closer to him and socks him in the helmet. The two engage in CQC, and while Fett’s armour is resistant to the shock baton, he can’t lay a hit on the stormtrooper. TR-8R kicks Boba’s knees and brings him down, and as he stands over his opponent, he fails to notice the bounty hunter preparing his flamethrower. 50 A stream of fire hits TR-8R in the face, sending him staggering back. Boba leaps to his feet and takes to the air in his jetpack, flying backwards while shooting at the trooper. The shots are again deflected, so Boba brings out his lightsaber and flies towards him. Although the two weapons clash evenly, the force behind Fett’s flight knocks TR-8R to the ground, and Fett drags him along the bridge, scraping him against it. They eventually come to a stop, where Fett holds his lightsaber above his foe’s head. He brings his blade down, but TR-8R rolls his head out of the way. Fett attempts a few more stabs, but the trooper rolls and dodges each. (Halcyon days, 1:33-2:07) 34 As he gets to his feet, Fett’s slashes become more powerful and refined, but TR-8R is able to dodge and block them all. 37 When he’s fully up, the two engage in an all-out blade duel. The two mysterious popularity kings battle with equal skill, full of rage. It is Fett’s powerful, trained strikes against TR-8R’s quick spins, and although Fett uses his Jetpack to flip over the trooper, it is not enough to catch him off guard, and they continue. 29 On one side of the bridge, a squad of resistance soldiers gather, and on the other side is a platoon of stormtroopers. They each launch a volley of shots at the two duelers, who, without even noticing the interference, miss each other with two powerful swings. The bullets are reflected back, destroying the squads. After another short series of clashes, Fett flies backwards a short distance and fires his rocket at TR-8R; while he backflips the shell, the impact destroys the bridge and he begins to plummet to the surface. Fett hovers above the hole and fires at the loyal one with his gun. 18 TR-8R blocks the shots, and spots an X-Wing fighter below him. He angles his fall onto it, punches through its wind shield, grabs the pilot by the neck and throws him out. With one hand on the control, but still on the outside of the fighter, TR-8R manages to fly the X-Wing up to Boba’s location, and while the hunter tries to shoot, his shots all miss. The two collide in the air and are knocked down; Fett grabs on to the edge of the bridge, and TR-8R grabs Fett’s foot. 10 Fett tries to kick him off, but the trooper is too strong, and reaches out for Fett’s backpack. As he grabs it, he finally loses his grip on Fett and falls, but with his jetpack handy, he flies right back up. On his ascent he punches Fett to the ground, cracking his mask, and lands on the bridge. A lightsaber vs baton duel commences again, but this one is over much quicker and Fett is knocked to the ground. 2'' As Fett looks up, TR-8R is spinning his baton so fast it creates a small cyclone of wind. ''1 TR-8R: TRAITOR!!! He drives it into Fett’s head, completely destroying him. K.O!!! (Halcon Days, 4:57-5:29) TR-8R raises his baton in a victory pose, and both TIE Fighters and X-Wings fly overhead, spraying out fireworks in celebration of his victory. Kylo Ren steps onto the bridge and shakes his hand before giving him a medal. The traitor scum has been dealt with, and now they have a captain who actually does something. Outro (The Throne Room Theme) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... TR-8R, THE LOYAL ONE! Trivia *Because TR-8R debuted in Star Wars in the middle of MP999's season and tournaments, this is MP999's first off-season battle *The music used is John Williams' Battle of the Heroes and Throne Room Theme, and Stratovarius' Halcyon Days. *The battle takes place on Mygeeto, the same place Ki-Adi-Mundi died in Revenge of the Sith Category:MP999 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Series' themed One Minute Melees